New Generation
by LightWielder96
Summary: Its a New Generation in Fairy Tail. Natasha Dragneel has always wanted to go on an amazing job, so when Master tells Uncle Laxus to take the kids along with him she agrees to leave right away. Yet deep in the shadows lies an evil ready to pounce on these soon to be powerful kids. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, thar is their idea, not mine. Rated: T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

The morning sun brightly shone through the window. Birds chirped and sang their morning tune. I lazily rolled off my bed. Mom was still making breakfast like she normally did. Dad and Lacy were still snoring away.

I trudged over to the table. My head rested on its smooth surface. Mom smiled, and set the table. We were having eggs, bacon, and pancakes today. She set out the food.

"Breakfast is-"

Dad immediately rolled out of bed and thundered into the room, completely interrupting mom.

"FOOD!" He yelled.

He quickly took his seat and began taking pancake after pancake. Shoving it down his throat. Mom laughed, she walked up to him and tousled his spiky pink hair.

"One day you might choke honey, be careful" Mom warned him, while laughing at the same time.

"I know I know" Dad mumbled while eating.

Lacy slowly walked up to the table, and plopped down on a seat. She then piled pancake after pancake and literally downed the whole thing.

I just ate one, satisfied with the amount I got. Mom did the same.

"Mama, can we go to the guild hall now?" Lacy asked.

"Of course!" Mom exclaimed.

"Mmm! Wait! One more pancake!" Dad quickly gobbled one down, "OKAY LET'S GO!"

We left the house and headed off to the guild hall. Right as we entered, I saw my best friend Eva. She spun round on one of the stools by the bar. Aunty Mira laughed as she watched her. I had no idea where Aunty Erza and Uncle Jellal had run off to.

"Eva! What's up?!" I asked, sitting down beside her.

She slowed to a stop, "Spinning...a lot...so...dizzy..."

"Why were you spinning so much?" I asked.

"Aunty Mira said I couldn't beat her spinning on a chair record of seven minutes. So I just HAD TO" Eva answered.

Eva was just like that sometimes. Stubbornly competitive. Mom said that Aunty Erza is like that too. One time, she had to make the BEST strawberry cake EVER. Mom admitted that she did a pretty awesome job too.

"So did you beat her?" I asked.

"By three whole minutes!" Aunty Mira exclaimed, "I'm going to get to thirteen next time!"

I looked around the room. Mom and Dad were hanging out with their team, Uncle Gray, Happy, and Aunty Erza. So that's where she went! Along with Aunty Juvia and Uncle Jellal. They all seemed really happy. To be honest, they always were. I just hope something bad wont test it's limits, I really do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Opportunity Awaits

I hung out with Eva for the rest of the day. We were having lots of fun, pranking great gramps and tricking Dad and Uncle Gray into trying to eat 35 hot dogs. It was an overall good day. We even tried to convince great gramps to let us go on a job, he said maybe but you never know! Even the Thunder Legion came back from a job!

"Welcome home guys!" Aunty Mira called out.

"Hey!" They yelled back.

Great gramps stood up, "Laxus, I have something to ask of you boy"

"Yes?" He replied.

"My great grandchildren have been bugging me for awhile to let them all go on a job. Since you are a very capable wizard, I was wondering if you could bring them on a job with you. The rest of the Thunder Legion can stay behind."

"REALLY?!" All of the kids including me asked.

"Umm...gramps I don't entirely think that my level of magic power ties in with my level of responsibility over kids..." Uncle Laxus murmured.

"Oh relax Laxus, your a father of two. You'll be fine" Aunty Mira supported her husband.

"Uhhh well..." He murmured.

"Okay it's done then! The job is located all the way in Crocus. The queen was the one who requested it" great gramps answered.

"Don't worry Laxus! If Gray can be a father of three you can do anything!" Dad cheered on.

"What did you say?!" Uncle Gray threatened.

"No need for fights darling" Aunty Juvia calmed him down.

"This guild is always interesting, isn't it?" Uncle Jellal laughed.

"Quite so" Aunty Erza agreed.

"Yay!" All of the kids hugged Uncle Laxus.

"Remind me again why you guys had so many kids?!" Uncle Laxus asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Well Juvia did ask for thirty three, so I think three is a good amount" Gray admitted.

"WAIT. YOU GUYS COULD HAVE HAD THIRTY THREE BABIES?!" Aunty Erza asked.

"Okay chill Erza" Jellal tried to calm her down.

"Okay, that our cue to leave. Come on kids. To Crocus!" Uncle Laxus led.

"Bye kids! Bye Laxus!" The guild called out.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yelled.

The adventure ahead of us awaits.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Story Time!

The cart ride there was the worst experience of my life. The whole cart felt so unstable I thought I was going to throw up like Uncle Laxus did. We had a few dragon slayers like me aboard, so it didn't really help the situation. Lance, Whitney, Lucas, Uncle Laxus, and I were all dragon slayers. So that's like five different people wanting to throw up in a cart.

Finally, after five long hours of trying not to toss my cookies, we reached Crocus. The capital of Fiore.

"Okay, how many kids do we have here?" Uncle Laxus asked.

Ur looked around and did a head count, "We have eighteen kids"

Uncle Laxus gasped, "It's like I have to watch over an entire class!"

After a long walk filled with many stares and assumptions we reached the palace. We were even greeted by Queen Hisui herself! She wore a long white dress that had ruffles falling down from her waist. Her green hair matched perfectly with the dress's color.

"Wow, I didn't expect so many!" Queen Hisui exclaimed.

"Neither did I" Laxus sighed, "eighteen of them"

"That sure is a lot! " Queen Hisui laughed, "there's a large room over there for you to stay the night. I will inform you about the job tomorrow morning"

We unpacked ALL of our stuff. Eva and her older brother Edward have the odd habit of WAY over packing. The kids who were closely related shared beds. Then again, the whole guild was my family. When everything was set and organized, a whole bunch of the kids wanted Uncle Laxus to tell us a story.

"Tell us about that time you got kicked out of the guild!" Lacy rudely requested.

"Uh well..."

"Ooh ooh! How about the time where Fairy Tail first won the Grand Magic games!" Jordan asked.

"Well um"

"I know," I thought, "Why not you tell us the stories of how our parents met? We've probably heard it countless times, but it would be neat to hear your take on it"

"Yeah! Great idea Nat!" All the kids agreed.

"Oh ok. Well who should I start with?" Uncle Laxus asked.

"How about our parents?" Ur asked.

"Yeah!" Julia and Jordan added.

Ur, Julia, and Jordan were Aunty Juvia and Uncle Gray's kids. Ur was the oldest out of everyone, and probably the most mature. She's 15. Ur has short black hair with short bangs and blue eyes. Uncle Gray said they named her after the woman who taught him magic. He even said that the two look very much alike. She uses Ice Make magic like Uncle Gray.

Julia and Jordan are fraternal twins. They both have blue hair and grey eyes. Julia uses Water Magic while Jordan uses Ice Make.

"Okay so, one day the guild called Phantom Lord totally destroyed the first guild hall. Juvia was part of Phantom Lord, and was known as one of the element four. Juvia of the Great Sea. Or the Rainwoman."

"Woah, mom was on the dark side!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Anyway, I wasn't really there for the Phantom Lord battle, but what I know is that Gray and Juvia saw each other and because of the circumstances they had to fight. Gray ultimately won, but Juvia had almost accidentally fallen off the roof, but Gray saved her. So that's how they met" Uncle Laxus concluded.

"That's nice"Julia thought.

"That was really simple..." Ur muttered.

"Okay, time for bed" Uncle Laxus finished.

"Aww..." Alot of the kids sighed.

"Can you tell more stories tomorrow?" Lance timidly asked.

"Uhh sure" Uncle Laxus agreed.

I curled up into bed. Lacy slept beside me, her blonde hair tangled around her face. I brushed it aside for her. She was already fast asleep.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. My last thought was what this job we were doing might be...


End file.
